User talk:Chief38956
Hey there... I admin on a number of wikis and was thinking of helping out here. But you deleted a number of the templates I made today without explanation... can I ask why? --Kanamekun (talk) ( ) 21:18, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ok I see. I guess we all have different admin styles. I'm just not used to being deleted without an explanation. :-) --Kanamekun (talk) ( ) 21:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::It's ok, I'll just give you room to admin as you see fit. Good luck... --Kanamekun (talk) ( ) 21:35, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Yo Chief You want b/c powers?? Actually I'll just give them to ya. Enjoy >>Dion24 14:33, December 13, 2010 (UTC) previous message I received what seemed to be an auto-response to a message at 'MediaWiki talk:Wikia.css' which was there to be more "just between us" including a direct email for any answer. - Thumlyly (talk) ( ) Dec. 18, '10 Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) ( ) 21:45, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Fall TV Badge Greetings! With the fall TV season approaching, we've created this main page badge so users can have an opportunity to see what's coming up, and possibly learn about shows they might not have heard of yet: As always, this is a completely optional addition, but we wanted to include this wiki in our list of fall TV wikis that we're offering it to. At 300px width, it's designed to live on the top of the right main page column, but if you choose to add it you're welcome to move it anywhere you like. Please message me on my talk page to let me know if you'd like to add it (I can put it up for you, or you're welcome to add it yourself), or if you choose to decline - so that I can check this wiki off my list. Thank you for your time! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 08:58, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Bones wiki rollback status Can I get rollback status on Bones wiki? Number of edits needed to be reverted is low, but that helps. TIA Vitomir (talk) ( ) 21:01, September 9, 2012 (UTC) message What can I do? I would like to add more info, but I don't know where to begin... User:Thepoodlechef 18:00, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Licensed Videos Greetings! Just a heads-up - the Wikia Video Library has recently received some fresh Bones-related videos. Many of the non-Wikia videos embedded on wikis come from sites like YouTube and often become unavailable when they are removed or taken down for copyright violations there. To help provide a reliable and legal option, Wikia has licensed thousands of videos for use on your wikis from several content partners. These are all found in Wikia Video Library. They are viewable worldwide and Wikia has the full license for these videos, which means your wiki can use them anywhere you like. Through a quick search, I found this set of videos for Bones Wiki. Please let me know if you need any help adding them on your community, or have feedback on the videos. We are working hard to improve the content and tools for adding videos, so let me know your thoughts or if you have any questions. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 01:05, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Videos Follow-up Hey Chief, Just wanted to check in and see if you had seen about the licensed videos that we are promoting. Please get back to me if you are planning on using the videos, or if you have any questions. Thanks! Nick 17:50, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Videos Hello! We haven't heard from you so far about these Wikia videos yet and just wanted to let you know that we'd love to share them still with your community! Please let us know what you think about adding some videos from our library to the Bones Wikia. If we don't hear from you by the end of next week, we'll go ahead with it. Hope to hear from you, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:15, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, Chief! Just wanted to let you know I added some of the Bones videos from our Wikia Library to , and I hope the community will find them useful :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:51, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Edits I cannot do Can you please remove the cartoon photo of me in the general photos section? It was accidentally added when I was trying to add a photo of me to my own profile. Also, can you remove the Bill Down page? He is actually a criminal named Bill Dowd and already has a page. Thanks! Cinemapersians (talk) ( ) 06:30, January 23, 2014 (UTC) 06:29, January 23, 2014 (UTC) If you click "The Characters" at the top of the page, that will lead to "Criminals". The drop down below it has a link to Bill Down - http://bones.wikia.com/wiki/Bill_Down Possibly swapping out the name in the link from Bill Down to Bill Dowd and using http://bones.wikia.com/wiki/Bill_Dowd would be a better way to ask for what I wanted. Sorry. Cinemapersians (talk) ( ) 19:29, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, You probably don't know me, I'm not even a part of this site - which is wonderful btw! - but, I found my own made Season 9 picture, and there is no link underneath it. Please do something to link it back to the original picture! Here is the link of the original picture I have made back on 5th August, 2011(!) http://district447.tumblr.com/post/8524987595/our-future-fanmade-bones-season-9-poster. Thanks, 11:00, January 29, 2014 (UTC)Barbara | (owner of district447.tumblr.com and the Bones season9 wedding fan picture!) "Bones" - Michael's Birth question about song Hello, I'm hoping someone can help me with some information. I love "Bones", and I was watching the Episode when Jack and Angela had their son Michael. There was a song playing, and I really loved it, but I don't know the name of the song or the singer.......I'm hoping someone can identify it for me. Thank You so much.Patm49 (talk) (Contribs) 11:04, March 11, 2014 13:11, March 11, 2014 (UTC) I am not an advanced Wiki contributor, but can you add "Oliver Wells" to the Bones wikia pages of "Squinterns" and Members of the Jeffersonian Institute? Thanks! Information release You might want to get a "Spoiler" template, as there are a lot of dramatic changes occurring, and it could help if people were warned before they read some pages. 04:28, September 26, 2014 (UTC) As the sole recently active Amin here I was wondering if you knew someone has created a couple of categories purely for a single blog from back in 2012. There is also the "Category:Bones Weapons" which has but a single entry. 06:58, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism There is a user named 92.238.158.171 who is vandalizing pages. Could you please stop them? Pokemonfan201 (talk) ( ) 17:04, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Bones 200th Infographic - Data Set Hello, A handful of Bones twitter fans have recently completed an extensive effort to document over a hundred data points across 200 episodes of Bones. Please feel free to download the art and the master data set to add to the Bones wikia resource. There's a link at the bottom of this post to the infographic .pdf and excel doc. http://www.fox.com/bones/article/200-infographic Best, 22:41, December 12, 2014 (UTC)@FoxSpecOps3 Greetings from Vanguard: Portable Infoboxes Hello! I'm Mono, and I'm representing Fandom's Vanguard team. We're users who volunteer to help communities adopt to new technologies and features, like content portability. We've identified Bones Wiki as a high priority for introducing the Portable Infobox tool, which has a lot of benefits for your community. Rather than get into all of the metrics and numbers (though I can present some of those if you're interested), I'll keep it simple. I'd like to reproduce as much as possible the look and feel of your desktop infoboxes in global CSS, and work to update the Infobox templates themselves so that they can be accessible on any current and future platform. Maintaining them if you want to make changes should be very simple. If I can do this successfully for some of your most commonly used Infoboxes, can we work together to do all of them? We'd really like to get working on your community, but we would appreciate your go-ahead. Also, if you have any questions, or this is the wrong venue for this kind of a discussion, please let me know. Thanks! —''Monochromatic Bunny'' | ☎ 01:51, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for the response on my talk page. :) Does this mean you would like for this wiki to convert to portable infoboxes, or are considering the idea? Since this wiki only uses 2 infoboxes, the conversion process won't take long - and we already have one draft created! Vanguard really hopes you go the portability route, as this community has everything to gain from the conversion. :) —''Monochromatic Bunny'' | ☎ 18:45, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Character Hi, The Infobox Character could do with a upgrade to the new portable infobox. Could you look into it? WolfOfWinterfell (talk) ( ) 09:51, November 8, 2016 (UTC)WolfOfWinterfell Thanks for upgrading the infobox. However, List of Appearances is visible even if appearance.list isn't given any value WolfOfWinterfell (talk) ( ) 09:32, November 9, 2016 (UTC)WolfOfWinterfell Episode Countdown Hi, I created a template for episode countdown to be included in the main page. However, for it to work a js code needs to be added in Common.js and only a Admin can do that. You can find it here --> http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:How_do_I_add_a_countdown_clock_to_a_Wiki%3F So can you please do the needful? Thanks WolfOfWinterfell (talk) ( ) 10:14, November 11, 2016 (UTC)WolfOfWinterfell Adim Can i become an admin? Dr. Dementor (talk) ( ) 21:48, January 25, 2019 (UTC)